La cape
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku adorait être un héro. Cela avait toujours été son rêve de venir en aide aux autres. Tout comme l'avait fait All Might avant, il se battait pour la paix dans leur pays. Il sentait qu'il faisait une véritable différence.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic sur l'univers de Fantasy.

* * *

Izuku adorait être un héro. Cela avait toujours été son rêve de venir en aide aux autres. Tout comme l'avait fait All Might avant, il se battait pour la paix dans leur pays. Il sentait qu'il faisait une véritable différence.

En plus de cela, il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait des amis avec lui. Iida était un peu le père de leur groupe. Il s'occupait de tout le temps de tout le monde. Il s'assurait tous les jours qu'ils allaient tous bien. Il leur rappelait tout le temps de bien faire attention à eux.

Yaoyorozu était un peu comme lui. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour eux tout le temps. Elle vérifiait toujours s'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Elle était donc un peu comme la maman du groupe.

Il y avait aussi le couple formé par le dragon Kirishima et le gecko Ashido. En plus d'être de bons combattants, ils leur servaient aussi de moyen de transport. Izuku n'était monté que sur le dos du gecko pour le moment.

Il y avait aussi Kaminari, un garçon très sympa qui parlait avec tout le monde. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Shinsou. Ce qui pouvait faire bizarre comme leurs caractères étaient très différents. Les deux avaient tout pour être des héros, toutefois. C'était le plus important.

Sero était aussi un autre bon élément dans leur groupe. Ils voyageaient avec eux dans l'espoir de faire revenir le prince Todoroki du côté de la lumière. Il s'entendait très bien avec Kirishima, Kaminari et Ashido.

Puis, il y avait Kacchan, l'ami d'enfance d'Izuku. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas très bien entendus mais, leur relation s'était améliorée depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se comprendre. Ils se battaient désormais ensemble.

Izuku était fier de pouvoir se battre à ses côtés. Kacchan était quelqu'un de tellement exceptionnel. Il l'avait toujours admiré. Normal, son ami avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours eu envie de devenir comme lui.

Ils voyageaient donc tous ensemble depuis quelques mois. Il n'y avait cependant pas que des avantages à voyager à travers le pays. L'un des inconvénients était qu'ils se retrouvaient très souvent à dormir dehors.

Izuku n'avait rien contre le fait de dormir à la belle étoile mais, il commençait à faire froid le soir. Il restait donc très près du feu de camp, dernièrement.

"Pour que tu n'aies pas froid ! !" lui dit Kacchan en posant la cape sur le dos d'Izuku.

Les yeux d'Izuku s'écarquillèrent. C'était la première fois que Kacchan faisait quelque chose comme cela pour lui. Très vite, il agrippa la cape et s'enveloppa dedans comme si c'était une couverture.

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup Kacchan ! Ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça !"

Il était content d'avoir cette cape. Elle était chaude, confortable et, elle sentait comme Kacchan. Il n'avait plus envie de la quitter. Cette nuit-là, il dormit très bien enveloppé dans la cape de son ami d'enfance.

Il y avait un seul petit détail auquel Izuku n'avait pas du tout pensé.

"He Deku !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kacchan ?"

Son ami tendit les mains vers lui.

"Ma cape !"

Izuku cligna des yeux.

"Ta cape ?"

"Ouais, celle que je t'ai prêtée hier soir ! Tu te rappelles, foutu nerd ?"

"Oh !"

Izuku comprenait mieux. Kacchan voulait juste récupérer sa cape. En même temps, c'était normal puisque c'était sa cape. Pas celle d'Izuku. Il y avait un seul problème là-dedans. Izuku ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire à Kacchan qu'il n'avait pas envie de la lui rendre. Il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse pour la garder plus longtemps.

"Eh Bien c'est à dire que..."

"C'est à dire que quoi ? Tu l'as pas perdue, quand même !"

"Non ! Non, pas du tout !"

Comme s'il pouvait perdre quelque chose qui appartenait à Kacchan. Pour Izuku, cette cape était très précieuse. Il y faisait donc très attention.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je...Euh... Je dois la laver d'abord !"

Izuku était fier de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était une très bonne excuse. Après tout, Kacchan ne voudrait pas d'une cape sale.

"Bon, d'accord ! Je vais attendre que tu la laves !"

Izuku soupira de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir garder la cape un peu plus longtemps. Il allait juste devoir trouver une autre excuse pour ne pas la rendre la prochaine fois que Kacchan la demanderait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
